


Green Arrow Against Testosterone

by SmartCoffee



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: By putting superheroes in awkward or painful situations, I make them human. The vulnerability is far more interesting to me than the superpowers.





	Green Arrow Against Testosterone

 

            Oliver listened to Sara Hamilton as she described the worst night of her life. The coward bit her, slapped her, and whipped her with a belt. He left cuts and bruises on her breasts, her abdomen, her legs, and her back.

            Oliver felt waves of different emotions. This was strange for him because he believed in putting up walls with pretty much everybody. But in this situation it was impossible. He felt intense rage toward the rapist. The details of the story disgusted him too.

            Sara said, "I just don't think I can trust anyone again. I have good days and bad days. Some days I feel almost normal. Other days, seemingly out of nowhere, I feel myself sweating and breathing quickly. And suddenly I'm in a panic attack even though there's nothing dangerous going on." She had been crying to the point that red lines marred the beauty of her honey-brown eyes.

            Oliver felt an intense physical reaction in his body that he didn't understand. He felt aroused. He was getting hard.

            "What the hell is wrong with me? Am I getting off on this?"

            Did he have a rape fetish? Was he sick?

            Sara continued with her story. She explained she went to a therapist every week to talk about her trauma and her resulting anxiety. She attended a monthly support group for survivors of sexual assault.

            Oliver was trying to listen while also trying to sort out his emotions. He wondered if thinking about rape was a trigger for him. He also knew that there were different reasons for an erection not just sexual arousal.

           "It's like I'm just broken, broken in a way no one can fix," said Sara.

            In a flash, he realized what was going on. Sara was being totally vulnerable in front of him. He was used to people either being strong or pretending to be strong. Sometimes he encountered victims of crimes but he left before he could become attached to them. Her vulnerability was drawing him in. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

            "Don't say that, Sara. People go on to great things after being sexually assaulted. You can overcome this. I believe in you."

            The logical part of him was saying that touching her or flirting with her was incredibly dangerous. He had to maintain a veneer of professionalism. Acting like a boyfriend could lead to him hurting Sara even more.

            Sara brushed her left hand against Oliver's right cheek. She gave him a peck on that cheek.

            "Oh, that was thoughtless of me. You probably have a wife, or at least a girlfriend," Sara said.

            "It's okay. It's just a kiss on the cheek. And I'm not married," said Oliver. Technically that was true, but Dinah had been living with him for 3 years now. It was one thing for him to resist starting something with Sara, but if she was going to initiate, that would be much harder to deal with. "Here's a piece of advice. Take it or leave it. Take a break from romantic relationships until you've had a chance to process the incident."

            She looked at him wide-eyed. Then she sighed. "I think you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> I just started on AO3 this fall. Please comment, like, or subscribe. I might just subscribe back to you.


End file.
